Ways to Fail a Marriage Proposal
by Puppet Chi
Summary: When Sasuke wants to go beyond the boyfriend and girlfriend relationship with Sakura, but he's too scared to be direct about it. I present you with Ways to Fail a Marriage Proposal. Drabble Series. SasukexSakura. Fluff
1. Birthday

**AN: I just remembered that I should probablywrite something for New Years. Derp Derp Derp.**

**Heres a new drabble series 8) Hoep you guys like it. Hope you guys had a great 2011!**

**Now lemme present you with...**

**Ways to Fail a Marriage Proposal.**

_1._

"Here."

The pink-haired girl stared at the bouquet of flower that was shoved in front of her face.

The deep rough voice barely hid the hint of embarrassment the male had.

"Are you going to take it?"

Her emerald eyes gazed into dark obsidian orbs for a second.

She giggled.

"You remembered."

She reached out to hold the flowers.

She smiled at him, her eyes shining and face flushed.

"I didn't think that you'd remember."

The dark haired boy's response was short.

"Hn."

In the midst of the flowers, a white card with the words "Happy Birthday Sakura" inscribed onto the front could be seen.

Sakura's fluttering happiness at her boyfriend's rare instances of affection meant that she completely missed the look of disappointment written all over the male's face.

She also missed the dark blue satin ring box that was wedged deeper in the array of flowers.

He sighed.

"Hm? Did you say anything Sasuke?"

He looked away.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>I'm a review ...um...hog.<p>

8D

-Puppet-

Remember to check out my YT if you haven't 3 I'm looking to improve x)

.com/user/puppetchi

-Puppet-


	2. New Years

Thank you you guys for supporting this 3

More importantly thank you for every single review, favourite and story alerts. (Ahem obviously reviews made me -side ways 8- times happy)

Because you guys really turned my crappy shitty New Years Eve into an awesome night. Thank you!

So now I present you with chapter two of

* * *

><p><strong>Ways to Fail a Marriage Proposal<strong>

_2._**  
><strong>

The fireworks sparkled along the dark blue satin sky.

The sounds of the resonating explosions matched the rhythm of their footsteps

_And his heartbeats._

"Its such a beautiful night, how'd you manage to find such an isolated place for New Years?"

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

"Hn."

He didn't need to turn his head back to know that his pink-haired girlfriend was burrowing her chilled face into her scarf.

The scarf she got from a certain boyfriend a few days ago.

The sound of the soft footfalls paused.

Sasuke turned around for a second to watch his girlfriend lean on the railings against the harbour. Being mesmerized by her peaceful blissful smile. Captivated by her wisps of cherry blossom flying through the ocean breeze.

The sweaty hand inside his coat tightened its hold around a small box.

"Sa-Sakura."

Her melodic tone flowed back to him.

_To his heart_.

"Hm?"

He turned back around, away from his cherry blossom. The contractions in his throat tightened and breathing seemed to get a little harder.

"C-catch"

And he tossed the ring box behind him towards his beloved.

"Oh my-"

_Splash._

Sasuke whipped his head around to see his girlfriend with a nervous look painted on her face.

"It…I couldn't catch it. It went into the water, I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

He gazed at her face for a second before turning back around with a blushing face.

"It was nothing important."

* * *

><p>Anyone wanna guess why Sasuke was blushing?<br>Happy New Years to you guys from me! Hope you had a great one 8) feel free to tell me how your New Years went.  
>Dont' forget to you know.<p>

Review to make me happy 8D

My next chapter might be up on my birthday.

(Jan 11th that is)

and

"Don't say _New Year, Fresh Start _because that implies that the you last year was not perfect."

-Puppet


	3. Kiss

**Okays so I just came back from Bei Jing, and I'm sorry for being a terrible author who totally didn't upload the fic on my birthday. Oh wells. I"M NOW 16.**

**Now I present to you **

* * *

><p><strong>Ways to Fail a Marriage Proposal<strong>

_3._

The sounds of heavy breathing cut through the winter air surrounding the room.

Strong palms pressed the shoulders of the girl against the hard concrete walls. Pink and black threads entwined in a messy dance on their heads. Emerald eyes hazily gazed into a pair of dark orbs. A pair of dark orbs that had a wild glint to its shine. Feral and wanting.

The pair separated, taking gasps of air in unison.

Soft lips found its way to the cherry blossom's nose.

A quiet mumble slipped past those lips.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"Am I supposed to say 'I love you too'?"

He burrowed his nose into her hair.

"No."

Her smile spread wider.

"I love you too."

She understood his expression of happiness when he wrapped his arms around her petite body, and childishly snuggled deeper into her hair.

He quietly murmured into her.

"Sakura, Mar-"

.

_Silence._

_._

He tried again.

"Mar-"

He choked.

The air seemed to be stuck in his throat.

.

"Ma-Mary Poppins."

Sakura's confusion was apparent in her eyes.

So was her disappointment.

"Mary…Poppins..?"

Really.

Sasuke really despised his cowardly guys right now.

And his inability to make a good lie on the spot.

"…She's ugly."

_That was pathetic._

* * *

><p>Personally i think the wording was a little awkward but ...yea.<p>

Credits to someone for letting me steal something they said 3 (not that they'll ever know what i used it for)

_-Papeto-_


End file.
